winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Mythix
Mythix is the second Fairy Form introduced in Season 6. It is parallel to Bloomix. *'Previous Transformation:' Bloomix *'Next Transformation:' Butterflix Overview In Season 6, the Winx search for magical artifacts to lock the Legendarium for good. In their search, they go to Tir Nan Og and attempt to acquire the Ancestral Wands. In doing do, they learn that long ago, seven Ancestral Fairies crossed over from the Legendarium World to the real word and spread their magic throughout all the worlds of the Magic Dimension, including the Earth. They brought with them seven Ancestral Wands which contain the Mythix power, which allows entry into the Legendarium World. However, one must not stay in the Legendarium World for too long, or else they will become fictional characters, stuck in the pages of the Legendarium. Appearance The outfits are prom-like dresses and high heels or boots with ruffles and flowers in design. The outfits have bright color schemes and are not complicated. The boots are designed to match well with the outfits. The hair is tied, or curled, and decorated with a matching flower. Also, their wings are big and layered with sharp tips. Some of the fairies may gain tattoos. Requirements In order to earn Mythix, a fairy must prove herself before the Ancestral Wands. In turn, the wand she receives will grant her Mythix. Magical Abilities Mythix gives its users the ability to enter the Legendarium World, and also the ability to teleport themselves in and out of the Legendarium World. The Ancestral Wands grant their users the ability to summon projections of legendary clues by exclaiming "Mythix Inisight" or "Mythix Vision". The wands are also used as a homing device for the Fantasy Emerald and the Silver Spear. Ways to Acquire *The Winx and Eldora: Acquired by Bloom proving herself before the Ancestral Wands by destroying Icy's necklace. (S6E14) Known Mythix Fairies *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha *Eldora *Ancestral Fairies Gallery Bloom Mythix.jpg|Bloom's Mythix Stella Mythix.jpg|Stella's Mythix Flora Mythix.jpg|Flora's Mythix Musa Mythix.jpg|Musa's Mythix Tecna Mythix.jpg|Tecna's Mythix Aisha Mythix.jpg|Aisha's Mythix N WUkB5tskw.jpg|Winx Mythix Winx Mythix 2.jpg|Winx Mythix Trivia *The name "Mythix" is derived from the word "myth". *Mythix is the first transformation to be first earned in the fourteenth episode of the sixth season, with the second being Tynix. *Unlike Sirenix, which was in both 2D and 3D, Mythix is only in 3D. **The Winx also do not solely use Mythix once they earn it. *This is the first transformation that is seen only in 3D. *This is the first transformation in which the fairies carry a magical item as a weapon. **However, with Stella's case, this is her second transformation in which she used a scepter-like magical weapon. The first one is Winx with the Ring of Solaria. *This is Tecna's third transformation in which she does not wear pants or shorts. The first one is Sophix and with second one being Harmonix. This was also later carried to Butterflix. *This is Bloom's third transformation where her hair turns dark red, with the other transformations being Sirenix (S5-6) and Bloomix. *Musa regains her pigtails in this transformation. *Like Sirenix, each Winx transforms alone: **Bloom: To duel with Acheron and traded him with Rumpelstiltskin for the Legendarium Key. She then later battled with the Trix. (S6E25 - S6E26) **Stella: To retrieve the crown of Solaria stolen by Darcy. (S6E19 - S6E20) **Flora: To rescue Helia who was kidnapped by Icy who assumed the identity of the Snow Queen. (S6E17 - S6E18) **Musa never entered the Legendarium World alone. **Tecna: Being forced into the Legendarium World because she was in contact with Frankenstein's Monster when Selina put him back into the Legendarium. (S6E21) **Aisha: To search for the other pixies who were trapped in the first attack of the Legendarium. (S6E24) *Stella is the only fairy to wear boots in her Mythix form. *This is one of the many transformations where Bloom's Great Dragon appears, with the others being Enchantix, Believix, and Sirenix. *Bloom and Stella are the only Winx members to cast a spell without their wand. *Musa is the only Mythix fairy that was never shown to have any spoken spell. *Eldora does not have a transformation sequence or a proper Mythix outfit. *Flora is the only Winx to have a transition to her transformation sequence. *Part of Tecna’s transformation sequence resembles those from Sailor Moon and Sailor Moon Crystal. *This is the first transformation in which the Winx shrink, with the second being Tynix. *The miniaturization ability of both Mythix and Tynix is similar to the additional Enchantix power of miniaturization. **However, Tynix is able to shrink fairies down to a microscopic level whilst the miniaturization power and Mythix shrink fairies down to a relatively bigger size. *This is the first transformation where Stella has all her hair loose. Transformation Sequences Winx Club - Season 6 - Mythix Transformation! (FULL) Category:Forms Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Mythix Category:Winx Club Category:Comics Category:Fairies Category:Powers Category:Legendarium Category:Games Category:Fairy Forms Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Flora Category:Musa Category:Tecna Category:Aisha